The present disclosure is directed to systems, methods and devices for conducting physical presence or card present, e-commerce, and person-to-person transactions relating to a charge card account, and more particularly to systems, methods and devices used in conducting transactions utilizing optically based, secure, communications primarily within existing infrastructures while allowing for secure additional functionality.